Bring Solace To The Light
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: 'It was by an anonymous tip that the local police searched the contents of Lake Eerie. The water had just recently thawed out after a long winter period. During the winter, the surface of the lake becomes a white expanse of ice. The perfect place for ice skating. Until four years ago that is. A body has been found, but what of the spirit that still lingers on'


It was by an anonymous tip that the local police searched the contents of Lake Eerie. The water had just recently thawed out after a long winter period. During the winter, the surface of the lake becomes a white expanse of ice. The perfect place for ice skating.

Until four years ago that is.

No one has any idea why people just stopped visiting the area. Many people claimed to have been watched by some unseen force, but no evidence of paranormal activity have been found. It had suddenly become very awkward to skate on the ice that no one wanted to go anymore.

With the resent rise in paranormal activity in Amity Park, the lake was forgotten.

Danny remembered he briefly sensed a faint presence when he went there with his dad, until Skulker showed up and everything. Just as Danny planned to investigate the area with his friends, Sam and Tucker, the police swopped in and blocked off the woods around the lake.

He found himself sneaking past security guards with the Sam and Tucker using his ability to turn invisible. They stopped at the edge of the lake, watching as the adults dived under with sub-marine equipment while the others waited on shore.

"What do you think the tip was about?" Sam asked, watching more shiny, black cars pull up into the vicinity.

"Don't know." Tucker replied, "Heard the police officers talking about this being some kind of prank by some teenagers."

"I somehow doubt it is." Danny said. The group grew quiet when a diver sprang from under the surface shouting, "Inspector Simons! We found a body!"

The teens couldn't help but gasp silently. They've dealt with ghosts, the aftermath of death, but never dealing with the concept of death itself. Several investigators began collecting samples from every inch of the area as the divers began raising up the newly discovered remains.

A skeleton broke the surface of the lake, dirty from the years under the surface. The sight was slightly gruesome to the three. From their position near the team, they were able to overhear exactly what the adults were saying.

A pretty, brown haired woman was examining the body. "Caucasian male," She said, examining the head, "17, around 5'4."

Another person, adult male, this time, come up to the corpse. Most of what the man said went completely their heads except for the end result.

The body had been in the lake for about 4 years.

"Isn't that around the time nobody wanted to come here?" Tucker asked, looking towards the other two.

Sam frowned, "Yeah, it is."

"So there was something '_paranormal' _going on." Danny concluded, "But why stop anyone from coming?"

Sam shrugged, "We'll find out soon enough."

"Hey, whose that?"

Both Sam and Danny quickly spun around to the area Tucker indicated. At the edge of the woods was a young girl around their own age with strawberry blonde hair tied into braids over her shoulders. She was wearing what Danny would described as a grey Gothic loli dress with long sleeves and long, stripped socks and black shoes with a bow. Black ribbons were tied into the girl's hair.

Caramel eyes snapped towards them.

_'Bring peace to the savior.' _

Her voice carried over to them with such clarity it was like she was standing next to them, and the next moment she was gone.

"Agent Astra! What are you doing here?"

The teens' attention was drawn back to the investigation near the lake's shore.

_'Astra?'_ Danny thought, the image of a certain white-haired thief came to mind. The one named Astra was a much older man with brown hair and a kind face. (From what the three could see.)

"Hello Mrs. Simons." Agent Astra greeted, eyes wandering the scene. His eyes stopped on the corpse and his expression turned somber.

"Something wrong, Astra?" Simons asked, noting the expression on Astra's face.

"Have you been able to identify the body yet?" Astra asked, eyes never leaving the corpse.

Simons nodded, "A name was included in the tip and the anthropologist on scene confirms his identity."

A guilty expression appeared on Simons' face, "It's your brother, Skylar."

"Ethereal?"

As if just saying his name was some sorts of summoning, the white-haired thief appeared on the scene.

"So that's Ethereal?" Sam asked, eyes taking in the newly appeared form. Danny nodded, "Yep."

Ethereal looked on sadly at his brother. his sunlight eyes just barely visible from the rim of his hat. Danny tried not to look directly into his eyes, the feeling of content he had experienced earlier was strange at best, but now that he had a chance to examine that feeling, he realized something disturbing about them.

Sam and Tucker shivered. "His eyes are really creepy." Tucker said, Sam nodding in agreement. "Amazing color, but there's something off about them." Sam added.

"Really? I find them to be rather soothing."

All three of them jumped as the voice from earlier appeared out of nowhere just as a silvery version of Danny's _ghost scene _went off.

The girl from earlier appeared before them watching Ethereal with a sad gaze. She turned her head towards them, "Hello Phantom."

By now, Danny had made all of them visible due to wanting to save on energy.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "And you are?"

She chuckled, "My name is Puella Aubrey, Phantom. Pleasure to make your acquaintances." Puella turned to the other two, "Um..."

"I'm Sam and this is Tucker." Sam said, pointing to herself then Tucker.

"Hi."

"Hello."

Soon enough her attention was back on the white-haired boy. With a sad smile she said, "He's been through a lot these last four years and I think he deserves a little closure. Not only for himself but for his family."

Sam looked at her, "So _you're _the one who gave the police the tip about a body in the lake?"

"Partly, it was Kaiden and Emile's idea mostly."

"Friends of mine and Ethereal." She said quickly at their confused expressions, then she sighed, "Oh I really want to see the Light again."

"The light? Oh you mean like moving on?" Tucker inquired. Puella nodded with a cheerful smile, "Yep!"

"Does the Light have anything to do with Ethereal?" Danny asked recalling the feeling of content whenever he saw the thief.

"Why yes actually. His eyes are sort of like a window or gateway that allows spirits to 'move on.' Most spirits tend to find comfort just looking in his eyes because they symbolic the Light. Humans who are still living, on the other hand, tend to stray away from them, as they see their own morality. It's a sign of death for them." She explained, looking off in the distance and ignoring the other teens.

"I...see..."Danny said almost silent. That certain explained the strange feeling he felt around Ethereal despite having never met him. Puella looked upward into the sky and smiled, "You guys might want to stay around and see this."

"What?" But she already vanished.

Danny exchanged a glance with his friends wondering just what she meant. They cautiously looked upward, scanning the sky for whatever the ghost girl was referring to. Golden streams of light had appeared in the sky, waving and dancing around like the currents of the ocean.

"Wow." Sam whispered in awe. Danny took a brief moment to check on the investigators, only to see them moving about as if they couldn't see what was happening in the sky. Only Skylar Astra was staring upward as the others completely ignored both the sky and the internationally-wanted thief in the middle of their investigation.

An orb of light suddenly moved into Danny's line of vision. Spheres of light rained down from the sky like snow, fluttering and bouncing around to disappear near the earth. It 'rained' for several minutes and the ghost-boy swore he could hear someone singing.

"We better go." Tucker said, staring at the investigation team, "They might see us over here."

"Yeah, Let's." Danny agreed, and, under the veil of invisible, the three left, careful not to make any sudden noises to attract anyone towards them. Police discovery made front page news all over the country.

_**'Phantom Ethereal is a true Phantom!'**_

_**Recent discovery of a corpse found in a lake nearby a small town have revealed to be the bones of the famous phantom thief Ethereal Astra. For years, Ethereal has escaped capture by numerous teams of police officers with little, to no effort at all. This insight has brought new questions dealing with this elusive thief. Is this the spirit of Ethereal Astra, who apparently died nearly four years ago? Or is this a new person entirely? Only time knows at this point.**_

**Just wanted to expand more on Ethereal's character. When the spheres of light come you should put the song 'Sis Puella Magica' on, gives it a more mystic feel which is what I think of every time I hear that song.**

**Puella's Appearance (Remove spaces)  
Hair color and style- www . zerochan 242563  
Dress- www. cosmates. jp/ shop/ images/ products /fpf / DR0009 4_big . jpg  
Shoes- (Third one down Black)- yourweddingide . blogspot 2012 /03/ gothic-we dding- shoes -for-b ride .html**


End file.
